


Past to Present

by mythicdork



Series: Pride Month Pride Prompts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pride Month Prompt, Pride Prompt Fill, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicdork/pseuds/mythicdork
Summary: Stephen Strange and Bruce Wayne had met before either became heroes, but as Bruce thinks back upon what feels like another lifetime, he sees how they have changed.For the fill of the prompt: Elevator.





	Past to Present

**Author's Note:**

> If you go to my Pride Prompt series you can read the other three posts before this one!
> 
> For the other half check out my bud @kendallnicola.

_Partying was the lifestyle choice of one Mr. Bruce Wayne. It was easier to lose one’s self in a mass of bodies where everyone was basically faceless, and hands touched bodies without the need to remember others. He clung to those moments, letting himself drift away for a while. He focused intently on his body’s reactions to others rather than the mess in his brain. He rolled in close, pressed in roughly, and left quick and sudden when he believed the fun done._

_It was for the best, it kept him from getting too comfortable and his partner of the night to not get invested. He had broken that rule a couple times with particular people. One of which was Stephen Strange, MD._

_A man made for sin in Bruce’s mind: intelligent, handsome, and with such_ focused _hands, Bruce is sure that he could only think of one other partner that managed to keep up with the bar Stephen had built over the course of a few meetings like this. But_ Tony Stark _was in high demand elsewhere, Stephen was closer to home._

_As was usual when medical professionals were invited to particular health science technologies were being shown or funded, Bruce made off with Stephen, easy as that. They always worked carefully to remain somewhat professional around the other groups of people, though Bruce Wayne’s definition of professional seemed very different with some people._

_The elevator was their first call to action, always going down from the high floor Wayne Enterprises made use of for the party to instead go to one room either had set up previously in case this happened._

Always going down so long ago, always sneaking away and slipping into nothing to vanish within one another for a few hours _if_ that. Bruce felt rather bad about even thinking about such events. There was no _need_ to imagine time from so long ago, not when the present is far superior. Especially not when Stephen was a foot from him, his cloak disguised to fit in better while Bruce can see the collar shifting a bit once they were alone in it.

_Always alone, Bruce saw it as a blessing, or rather the party was smarter than he thought. They knew where they were going off to, no one followed. It made it all the easier. Bruce found himself with his back to one of the mirrored walls around him. These were his favorite moments, he loved being surrounded. There was no pain in the world, no hate or sadness. Bruce wasn’t even Bruce. He was just a body and a soul reaching out for soothing touch and Stephen became his world._

_He could only smell the cleaner from the hospital under a cologne too expensive to be anything but intense. He could feel the warmth of his body, the always steady hands crawling along his chest to start on those buttons, far too slow for Bruce’s liking. Partially leaving the buttons to grip his upper arms-_

Bruce looks to his right to the hand on his bicep, giving a firm squeeze. Stephen had returned to his life nearly as different as Bruce had when he returned into Stephen’s life. But there was still one thing that was the same, Stephen could read him rather well, and he could tell the wandering way his brain had decided to take up.

His brows are furrowed, even the cloak shifts aiming more toward Bruce.

“Are you okay, Bruce?”

 _“I thought you_ weren’t _the talkative one, I’m_ great _but I would be even better if you would stop wasting time.” His voice is a little harsh, Bruce would feel bad about it if this hadn’t become almost the usual method for them. His hands are less kind when they go to start opening Stephen’s shirt, careful not to break buttons, but barely even thinking about loosening them. Stephen tuts his tongue above him._

 _“So impatient, Wayne. I thought you were going to show me a good time, won’t have much fun if one of us shoots the gun before the other even was loaded.” Bruce hated that tone of voice, it dug deeply into his chest and twisted everything in him around. His eyes are_ ice _when they focus back in on Stephen’s._

 _“If we weren’t on a time crunch, I’d make sure you ate those words,_ slowly _. And if I remember correctly, I’m not usually the_ quick _shot in our_ buddy cop _duo. Save the cockiness for when you have something to back it.” Bruce notes with a snarl in his voice. Stephen’s hands come up to his face, cupping Bruce’s face so gently. His thumbs brush along his cheek bones smooth and slow as he smiles down to him._

_“Hm, perhaps I can figure out another time then, I would so greatly enjoy seeing if you can actually keep that promise.”_

“I’ll be swamped for a while after this, I’m just glad we got to see one another this time.” Bruce whispers, smiling gently at Stephen. He pats the hand on his arm. They were still trying to figure one another out. Bruce was trying to figure out this simple touching again. Especially with someone that wasn’t just _part of the role_. Stephen was real, solid, connected deeper in Bruce by this point.

“It’ll be fine, Bruce. It’s not like I can’t _pop in_ whenever we figure it’s a good time.” The wink from Stephen makes him smile easier, it felt freeing in a sense. Like a calming balm over an old wound. He will catch his hand, kissing gently at the palm, just once. Following the kiss, Bruce coaxes his hand to close around it.

“I’ll let you know, I wouldn’t mind seeing more of you without business with us.” Bruce’s eyes crinkle at the edges. Their stop is coming up fast, but Bruce doesn’t have a lick of anticipation. There is no rush in his mind. He will keep Stephen’s hand in his. The buzzer of the elevator goes off –

_Bruce groans his complaint at the buzzing of the elevator, he was rather enjoying himself. Now that he had Stephen to the wall, a few perfect dark marks on his chest where they can be hidden, one leg lifted around Bruce’s waist. He has the widest grin as he pulls back from Stephen._

_“Wouldn’t want to miss our stop. I’d rather a bed than the elevator floor. No need to keep stopping at each floor.” Bruce notes with a wink. He has Stephen by that hand and heads right off the elevator, going directly for his own room. It feels rather lovely to have Stephen press up close behind him as he goes to unlock the door only to vanish inside._

Stephen leads them out, Bruce following by the hold on his hand. His eyes trail along the side of his face, watching as he went on about the last few weeks while they were apart.

The past can stay where it is. Bruce rather liked the now. He squeezes Stephen’s hand, soft and gentle. Stephen avoids standing behind Bruce directly. He knows Bruce’s limits and lines. Bruce smiles at him as he unlocks the door, a different apartment in a different building, with two different men. The same but different.

Bruce kisses his hand once more, knowing that they no longer needed to steal moments together. They had all the time in the world. The door shuts behind him, locked up tight after they vanished inside.


End file.
